Lev Lainur Flauros
|gender = Male |Engvoice = Jalen K. Cassell }} , hay còn gọi là , nhân vật phản diện liên quan đến các cuộc xung đột của chiến dịch Grand Order trong Fate/Grand Order và cũng là nhân vật chủ chốt trong Tháp Đồng Hồ Năm 2015. Thông tin Lai lịch Được sinh ra trong dòng dõi pháp sư lâu đời đã tồn tại từ trước Kỷ Nguyên Thiên Chúa. Khi Vua Solomon từ trần, ngay tại thời điểm đó Vua Ma Thuật đã lập ra một quy tắc, Grand Order, và chỉ thị chúng cho những dòng dõi pháp sư. Trên thực tế thì đó là kế hoạch mà Goetia vạch ra để gieo các hạt giống Ma Thần vào huyết thống 72 dòng dõi pháp sư khác từ 3000 năm trước. Và như thế, các pháp sư sinh ra từ nhân loại sẽ truyền đạt những tín ngưỡng và học thuyết không giới hạn của họ cho hậu thế, nhưng với những pháp sư tách biệt với "Vua Ma Thuật" sẽ sống sót qua các thời đại vì mục đích của Goetia. Lev được sinh ra trong một dòng dõi pháp sư như vậy, và bộ gen của ông được khắc một lời nguyền cho phép bản thân ông bị chiếm hữu bởi Ma Thần Flauros, với mục đích duy nhất là phải kiên cường sống sót cho đến thời đại mà hắn sẵn sàng gánh vác trách nhiệm. Flauros được chỉ định làm kẻ chịu trách nhiệm tại năm 2016. Và vào năm 2015, Flauros cuối cùng cũng đã thức tỉnh với vai trò là người giám sát cuối cùng với nhiệm vụ đối phó với nhân loại.https://www.facebook.com/FateTypemoonVN/posts/1947054182044277Fate/Grand Order Quan Vị Thần Điện Thời Gian - Salomon, Chương 1: "Khu Vực Của Beast" Vào thời niên thiếu, Lev Uvall được xem là một thần đồng và cũng như thu hút được sự chú ý tại Tháp Đồng Hồ khi đạt được Cấp bậc thứ Tư ( | }}) khi chỉ ở độ tuổi 20. Trong Hồ Sơ Của Lord El-Melloi II, Flauros từng là viện trưởng của một viện nghiên cứu nhỏ tại khoa Khảo Cổ thứ 11 (Rocks Road). Ngoại hình Lev Uvall là một người Đức gốc Aryan ở độ tuổi 40. GOchar6.png|Lev Lainur trong Fate/Grand Order, thiết kế bởi Takeuchi Takashi. Lev Lainur Lay-duce character sheet.png|Thiết kế nhân vật Lev Lainur trong Fate/Grand Order -First Order- của , minh hoạ bởi Keisuke Goto. Tính cách Lev Lainur được miêu tả là một "chàng trai trẻ dễ gần", một người dã cống hiến hết sức mình để bảo vệ nhân loại.Fate/Grand Order website: Professor Lev: An approachable young man who the protagonist met when they arrived at Chaldea. The magus responsible for creating the Near-Future Observation Lens "SHEBA". He's dedicated his life to protecting Humanity, but... Tuy nhiên, tất cả chỉ là một vỏ bọc, một sự lừa đối để đánh lừa mọi người tại Chaldea. Thực tế, bản chất của hắn ta là một tên bạo chúa độc ác. Hắn quyết định rằng tương lai của nhân loại không bao giờ tồn tại, và mục tiêu thật sự của hắn chính là thiêu rụi lịch sử nhân loại sau năm 2016. Bên trong tâm trí Lev, hắn sở hữu 3 nhân cách khác nhau, , , và , nhân cách lúc bấy giờ trong Tháp Đồng Hồ 2015. Lev Uvall Ở nhân cách này, Lev là một người trân trọng "quá khứ", một học viên ma thuật thuần túy. Tại thời đó, mọi nổ lực của ông đều tập trung vào lý thuyết ma thuật do ông tạo ra. Ông không quan tâm đến trách nhiệm, ứng dụng ma thuật, dòng dõi pháp sư của mình hay xây dựng một phe phái nào cho bản thân. Từ quan điểm của Lev, những tên ma thuật sư chỉ giống như những kẻ hạ lưu giống như lũ "người bình thường" khác. Và vì thế, Lev hay bị chế giễu là "tên cuồng nghiên cứu" hay "chủ toạ".Tháp Đồng Hồ Năm 2015 - 02 Ghi chép của Leiv Uvall Pt.1 & Pt.2, p.002-005 Lev là bạn thân của Aozaki Touko trong những ngày khi còn là một học viên. Và thứ gọi là tình yêu, bản thân Lev chưa từng có kinh nghiệm để có thể thấu hiểu những thứ xa xỉ ấy. Vai trò Tháp Đồng Hồ Năm 2015 Aozaki Aoko đến Tháp Đồng Hồ, cũng như ghé thăm Khoa Khảo Cổ của Lev Uvall tại quận 11. Tại đó, công việc của Lev trong dinh thự là một nhà nghiên cưu. Aoko đã giới thiệu bản thân mình là quý cô Aozaki với bà Norwich. Và khi bà Norwich thông báo cho Lev về vị khách của ông. Ngay lúc ấy, Lev hoàn toàn mừng rỡ khi mà một người bạn cùng tư tưởng và tài năng với ông, đã ghé thăm khi mà bản thân ông đã không nghe nói gì về cô trong nhiều năm. Trước đó, Lev đã từng nghĩ rằng ông sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại cô. Và cảm thấy háo hức, vô cùng mong đợi khi mà chỉ chút nữa thôi, ông có thể dành một khoảng thời gian dài để bàn luận chi tiết về ma thuật với cô ấy. Nhưng cho đến khi ông gặp được quý cô Aozaki, thì hóa ra đó chính là Aoko và mục đích cô đến thăm ông lúc ấy chỉ để……hỏi mượn tiền. Tại một thời điểm vào mùa Đông, Lev đã qua đời. Nguyên nhân cái chết được cho là bởi sốc giảm thể tích thứ cấp đến mức tứ chi bị cắt rời. Mặc dù hiện trường vụ án được cho là một vụ giết người, dù rằng một tuần trước khi vụ án xảy ra, không một ai đã đến hiện trường nơi ông bị giết. Kết quả là, cái chết của ông được cho là một vụ tự sát, bởi vì không có bất kỳ sự đáng ngờ nào. Một sự cố không thể hiểu nổi, và là một pháp sư, cái chết của ông là một sự kiện không đáng ngạc nhiên chút nào. Một vụ giết người giống như một vụ tự tử, hay một vụ tự tử mà giống như một vụ giết người, thật là một hình mẫu của thế giới ma thuật. Và như thế, không có bất người đưa tiễn nào đề cập đến lý do chết của Lev, tất cả chỉ cảm thấy khó hiểu khi mà tại nơi thân xác Lev được chôn cất. Trên tấm bia mộ được chuẩn bị cho người chết khi họ qua đời, lại xuất hiện tận 3 cái tên trên tấm bia mộ.Tháp Đồng Hồ Năm 2015 - 01, p.005-019 Flauros đã tự kết liễu bản thân để ngăn chặn bản thân mình biến đổi thành Ma Thần Flauros, và 2 nhân cách còn lại lại đấu đá lẫn nhau nhằm giành quyền kiểm soát cơ thể cho bản thân mình cho đến khi chúng tự diệt. Kết quả là, kế hoạch 3000 năm của Goetia nhằm tiêu diệt loài người đã tan thành mây khói. Fate/Grand Order Giáo sư Lev gia nhập Cơ Quan Bảo Hộ Chaldea vào năm 1999 và là người đã tạo ra Thấu Kính Quan Trắc Tương Lai Gần "SHEBA".[1] Lev và Romani Archaman từng là bạn học chung khi cả hai từng nghiên cứu về ma thuật cùng nhau.[2] Vì Lev Lainur Flauors không tự sát trong Tháp Đồng Hồ Năm 2015, thế nên vai trò của Flauros vẫn sẽ được thực hiện.[3] Nhiều khả năng Lev chính là người đứng đằng sau cái chết của Marisbury Animusphere, Cựu sở trưởng của Chaldea, và cũng chính hắn đã dàn cảnh hiện trường vụ giết người như một vụ tự sát.[1] Sau đó, Lev nhận được sự tín nhiệm của Sở trưởng hiện tại lúc đó, Olga Marie Animusphere, từ đó hắn có thể dễ dàng tiêu diệt Chaldea từ bên trong cùng với cả nhân loại.[4] Chương mở đầu Ngay ngày đầu thực hiện chiến dịch Rayshift, Lev chạm trán Fujimaru Ritsuka lần đầu tiền, trong khi bản thân đang đi tìm Mash Kyrielight. Lev giới thiệu bản thân là một trong nhưng kĩ thuật viên của Chaldea và cũng chào mừng Fujimaru đến Chaldea. Hắn tra hỏi về kinh nghiệm của Fujimaru và kết luận rằng cậu chỉ là một con người bình thường. Ngay sau đó, Lev đặt câu hỏi về cuộc gặp mặt giữa Mashu với Fujimaru là như thế nào, Mashu nói rằng cô tìm thấy Fujimaru đang ngủ quên trên sàn hành lang. Lev hiểu rằng việc Fujimaru trải nghiệm chỉ là tác dụng phụ của việc mô phỏng. Ngay sau đó, thông báo với Fujimaru về cuộc họp của Olga và cùng đi với họ đến phòng điều khiển. Cảm thấy tò mò, Lev hỏi Mash lý do tại sao cô cảm thấy hứng thú với Fujimaru, và hắn cũng đồng ý rằng rất nhiều người đến Chaldea khá là khả nghi và nghĩ rằng Fujimaru sẽ làm quen với mọi thứ ở Chaldea tốt thôi.[5] Sau đó, Fujimaru, cùng với Lev và Mashu tham dự cuộc họp của Olga, tuy rằng Mash đề nghị nên dẫn Fujimaru đến phòng y tế, Lev bảo họ rằng nên tham gia cuộc họp vì điều đó cũng chỉ khiến cho sở trưởng Olga phàn nàn nhiều hơn.[5] Và cho đến khi Olga phát hiện ra việc Fujimaru không có bất cứ kinh nghiệm thực tế nào, cô ra lệnh cho Lev hãy đuổi cổ cậu khỏi tầm mắt cô, bởi vì một kẻ nghiệp dư có thể gây ra bất trắc cho Chaldea.[6][7] Trước tình thế ấy, Lev nhấn mạnh rằng Fujimaru cũng là một ứng cử viên Master, vì thế cô quyết định để Fujimaru dưới sự quản lý của Romani Archaman và ra lệnh cho Fujimaru trau dồi lại bản thân từ cơ bản đi.[6] Lev sau đó bảo Mash hãy hộ tống Fujimaru đến phòng riêng của cậu.[6][7] Fuyuki: Thành Phố Ô Uế Trong Lửa Lev đã đóng giả như một đồng minh của Chaldea ngay từ lúc đầu, và tại thời điểm nhiệm vụ đầu tiên “sửa chữa Dị Điểm F" được bắt đầu, hắn đã phản bội lại Chaldea. Trước khi nhiệm vụ bắt đầu, Lev đã đặt một quả bom tại phòng điều khiển trung tâm, và quả bom được đặt trực tiếp bên dưới Olga. Mặc dù cơ thể vật lý của cô đã bị phá hủy, tâm trí cô đã được cứu và Rayshift đến Thành phố Fuyuki.[2] Lev cũng lên kế hoạch ra lệnh cho Romani đi đến phòng điều khiển vì đội B cũng cần sự trợ giúp y tế, và hy vong vụ nổ cũng sẽ giết chết anh.[2][5] Bởi lẽ Lev cảm thấy Romani quá khôn khéo và đáng nghi, và việc giết chết Romani sẽ giải quyết sự phiền muộn của Lev về anh.[4][2] Sau vụ nổ bom, tất cả nhân viên Chaldea chỉ còn lại 20 người sống sót, 200 nhân viên thiệt mang, ngoài ra 47 ứng cứ viên Master còn lại thì đang trong tình trạng nguy kịch. Và bản thân Lev cũng được cho là đã chết trong vụ nổ.[8] Lev là người đã trao Chén Thánh cho Saber khi hắn đến Fuyuki. Tuy nhiên, một điều không mong đợi, Saber mang lại rắc rối không cần thiết cho hắn khi cô cố gắng khởi động lại Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh, cũng như cố gắng để duy trì thời đại này. Lev nói rằng hắn sẵn lòng tha mạng cho Saber, nếu như cô im lặng mà tuân theo lệnh hắn.[2] Với việc Saber bị đánh bại, Lev xuất hiện và cảm thấy không hài lòng khi kế hoạch của mình thất bại. Chính hắn đã đánh giá thấp Fujimaru, tin rằng chính lòng thương xót của bản thân đã làm hỏng kế hoạch. Cũng như cảm thấy thất vọng khi Romani không chết trong vụ nổ. Trước tình hình đó, Mash cảnh báo mọi người rằng Lev là một kẻ nguy hiểm. Tuy vậy, Olga lại phớt lờ những lời cảnh báo của cô, khi mà Olga cảm thấy rất vui mừng khi thấy Lev còn sống sót và yêu cầu sự hỗ trợ của ông. Kể từ lúc đó, Lev đã thể hiện bộ mặt thật của hắn cho Olga, Mash và Fujimaru. Hắn đưa ra giả thuyết về tình trạng của Olga, và nói rằng cô sẽ chết nếu như quay lại Chaldea. Sau đó, Lev sử dụng Chén Thánh để kết nối Không-Thời Gian và mở ra một cánh cổng dẫn đến phòng điều khiển trong Chaldea. Và ném Olga về phía “CHALDEAS”, giam cầm cô bên trong một lỗ đen, một nơi mà cô được "nếm thử khoảnh khắc vĩnh cữu của cái chết. Sau khi Olga ra đi, Lev giới thiệu tên đầy đủ của bản thân và động cơ thật sự của hắn chính là chống lại nhân loại. Trước khi rời đi, Lev chào tạm biệt Mash và Fujimaru và khiến cho hang động bên trên sụp đổ.[2] Septem: Đế Quốc Cuồng Loạn Vĩnh Hằng Bằng cách sử dụng Chén Thánh, Lev triệu tập các Hoàng đế La Mã để kích động Đế chế La Mã huỷ diệt nhân loại và cả lịch sử. Một lần nữa, hắn đối mặt với Chaldea và biến đổi thành Ma Thần Trụ. Sau khi bị đánh bại và trở nên suy yếu, Lev triệu hồi Altera trong sự liều lĩnh tuyệt vọng. Mặc dù Chén Thánh của hắn đáng lẽ phải đảm bảo sự vâng lời tuyệt đối từ những Servant mà hắn triệu hồi, thế nhưng Altera lại hoàn toàn không thể kiểm soát được và giết chết chính hắn. Salomon: Quan Vị Thần Điện Thời Gian Khi Chaldea tiếp cận thành công Thần Điện, thì Lev, một kẻ đáng lẽ đã chết, lại bất ngờ xuất hiện và chào đón Mash và Fujimaru Ritsuka bằng những cử chỉ thân thiện. Sau đó, hắn tiết lộ sự thật về mối liên kết giữa hắn với Vua Ma Thuật. Hắn kể về những chuyến hành trình của nhóm Fujimaru qua từng Dị Điểm, sự “khâm phục” mà hắn dành cho cậu, cũng như về quyết định ngăn cản Fujimaru Ritsuka tiếp cận Vương Toạ trung tâm, khi mà “Đức Vua” vẫn đang bận rộn cho hồi kết của thế giới. Lev tuyên bố rằng đây chính là cơ hội để hắn chuộc lại sai lầm của mình và bắt đầu chiến đấu với Mashu và Fujimaru trong hình dạng Ma Thần Trụ. Sau trận chiến, Flauros bị đánh bại, song hắn lập tức tái sinh và triệu hồi thêm các Ma Thần Trụ khác. Hắn chế giễu Fujimaru và chuẩn bị tấn công cậu. Tuy nhiên, Jeanne d’Arc xuất hiện để giải cứu cả hai. Bằng một phép màu, các Servant từ mọi Dị Điểm đều hội tụ về Thần Điện, cùng với Chaldea chống lại Flauros cũng như các Ma Thần Trụ khác.[4] Sau khi vua Solomon kích hoạt Ars Nova. Trong khi đang tiêu biến, Flauros là một trong ba Ma Thần Trụ cuối cùng còn sót lại khi Goetia đặt cược tất cả để đối chất với Fujimaru Ritsuka về lý do vì sao cậu vẫn kiên cường chống lại hắn. -Moonlight/Lostroom- Giáo sư Lev xuất hiện trong -Moonlight/Lostroom- cùng với Olga, Mashu và Romani. Cuộc đối thoại xoay quanh các vấn đề về Dị Điểm, “CHALDEAS”, “SHEBA” cùng món quà từ Học viện Atlas; Máy Quan Trắc Số Ảo “PAPERMOON”. Lev cũng nói về mục đích của mình “làm cho hành tinh này trở nên tốt hơn”, cho dù là trước kia hay sau này vẫn vậy. Và dù đã khẳng định tương lai mà nhân loại xây dựng nên đều biến hoá thật đa dạng phong phú, song hắn cũng đề cập đến việc nó không hề ổn định chút nào vì nếu lỡ “vấp phải viên đá cuội thì sao”. Và việc “Xoá bỏ cái mối nguy hiểm đó” là những gì mà hắn mong muốn làm. Lev đồng thời hỏi Olga xem liệu rằng cô muốn trở thành thế nào trước khi rời đi. Khả năng Lev thể hiện khả năng khi trở thành Ma Thần Trụ Flauros, một trong 72 con quỷ của vua Solomon. Trong Tháp Đồng Hồ Năm 2015, Lev là một pháp sư sở hữu nguyên tố ma thuật hiếm "Số Ảo". Với khả năng đó, Lev có thể sử dụng Không Gian Số Ảo, và sử dụng nó như một chiếc Túi không gian, cũng như cũng có thể chạm vào hay thả bất cứ thứ gì vào trong chiều không gian này. Mọi thứ bên trong Không Gian Số Ảo đều không bị ảnh hưởng bởi Không-Thời Gian, vì khả năng đó, hắn sử dụng nó như một . Phát triển Thiết kế và tạo hình Takeuchi Takashi là người thiết kế Lev Lainur Flauros. Tham khảo en: Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Grand Order Thể_loại:Loài người Thể_loại:Pháp Sư Thể_loại:Thành viên Cơ Quan Bảo Hộ Chaldea